custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ids5621
The Ids5621 MoC contest has begun!!! The top 3 winners will be made into characters in Running From Death!!! Submit entries here ''' thumb|364px|right Hello Hello people of CB. I'm as you've probably noticed and this is my talk page (you've probably noticed that too). Feel free to discuss MoCs, Stories and anything else bionicle related!!!! And just for the record, these aren't the only messages i've ever got!!!!!! After recieving 216 messages i decided it was time to renew again!! ha ha ha, these moving sigs are geting popular! thatdevilguy,now you! Happy Easter!!!! Happy Easter.Please, don't let Magneon slaughter the easter Bunny.You might get sued. ? Can I join your club? .--Abc8920 08:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Do you make sigs? If yes, could you make one for me? Thank you for your time. Well. Only one thing. Running from death is a gret serial. --Abc8920 08:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) How to work this... Thanks for the sig! Sig This: Kneel (red and with a link to my user page) before (blue and with a link to my talk page)the Piraka (gold and with a link to Regin of fear) Empire (black and with a link to the order of the great collectors). I see that you have used my image of mars to represent Jadax Magna. I uploaded it for that prupose. Thank you for your time.--Abc8920 19:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) abc's sig hey, i'll make abc's sig for you so you don't have to. i don't have any thing to do so.... hey!!! hey, were are you? i haven't seen you on for a long time! Leresh and Jessaco Could you please bring them back because I really would like to know what happens next. Alternate Jessaco I've got some info for Alternate Jessaco check it out here I need help, friend thank you for helping me get unblocked. Now, TakaNordas is blocked by the unstoppable OsmiuMap. can you help, buddy? Who was that? The last guy? Anyway, I know how to possibly become admin!!! Ask an admin person!!! User:Sannse told me. She's wikia staff!. TerryDavis help!!! hey,could you help me with my boxes on The Dude's Gang Home Page?all i need you to do is fix the boxes so they are sepperate and the same size.I tried to but i failed and now i'm at my wits end.thanks again, Density I have done four armed Moc in home. Use it if you want. Its a density control mechanical rahkshi. It's my first decent MOC. I saw that you thoght that bionicledude created it, but I was it creator. If you don't belive me, see who uploaded the density control rahkshi images. Sorry, I missed to put my sig. That Devious Club - Main Page Will you please be the featured member??? And could you please add some entries to the Poll??? TerryDavis what the... hey,google search gelu pic and see what it brings up.Really sick,huh? Gyvux I've done Gyvux page. Tell me if something in the page is wrong. Also What pieces did you used to make ganon's hands? I'm doing a moc and I would like to put that feature. Hey Hi. Today in my country it's Saint Jorge's day. Boys get books and grils get flowers. What do you do on your country today? Today, also, Certavus final poll voting end. Sadly, your entry didn't pass semifinals. What entrie will you vote? Also Would you like to write chapter eight of '''Regin of fear? Can Nykari be one of Poa's gang members?It'll help the storyline inNykari's story.thanks again.--[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'2.9.']] Category:bionicledude 03:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey That must of sucked.(referring to your computer crashing). It's nice to have you back. You have to check out my new MoC, Zennez. bionicledude LOVES HIM.(You know what kind of love I mean,right?) Ids5621 MoC contest When is The Ids5621 MoC contest going to finish? ALso, is my Takanuva and Kraahkan o.k to enter? The Maker pic hey Ids,can u put a pic on Powered Energy Pistol? Sorry I feel sorry for you. --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC)! hello hey,do you have a idea on what I should call my upcoming bara magna story?- Story Hey man! Can you help me with the backstory for Kallus? Oh, and I just looked, and we were both born in the same year! How awesome... MoC Contest Hey, when is your contest going to close/end? And when are the results going to be posted up? The Maker Leresh Hey man, Can I use Leresh for Matoran Legends?